Little of That Good Ol' Understanding
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: Yuki and Kyo story. Yuki comes to Kyo about Akito and Tohru. Not a yaoi story.


_**Little of That Good Ol' Understanding**_

By: Elizabeth Whittaker

Email: allivea@aol.com or i_love_zelgadis@yahoo.com 

**_Author's Notes:_** _This is based off of the anime/manga **Fruits Basket**. I kind of think that Yuki and Kyou/Kyo would still fight over Tohru. This probably might not happen in the series, but I like to think this would happen. I only have seen up to episode nineteen._

Kyo sighed as he moved his unruly orangish hair out of his eyes, gazing at the sunset of the night. He often remembered training in the mountains when he saw it and at that, a small smile came on his face. Remembering his training with his master was always a fond memory. It always was. 

Until he realised that every time, Yuki still beat him. Every damn time.

At that, the smile disappeared, remembering the last time Yuki had clobbered him. It was not a fond memory. And it was all because he wanted to do something with Tohru. It was always the case, was it not these days? That they both like the chocolate haired girl with the big brown eyes and the ditzy personality.

Sometimes it made him sick, just thinking about it. How he could like her so easily.

And how jealous he had become of Yuki.

When they were children, it seemed that Yuki was better at everything then him. Him, with all the training with martial arts. Him, who was the one who could protect better. Him, who did not know how to deal with people.

Him, who was a Cat . . . who was not accepted in the Zodiac.

At yet . . . he never knew that Yuki secretly longed to be like him. Longed to be normal, not have so many burdens on him. Kyo never knew that he longed to be accepted and not fake his happiness or to hide behind his fears, or Shigure, as he so taunted him with. Kyo never knew.

Kyo never knew that what the other wanted was right there in front of them.

Standing by a tree near the porch, he watched the last of the dying sunset, oblivious to everything in his own thoughts. He did not hear Yuki come up behind him, watching with his beautiful violet eyes that hid all the sorrow of his life. All the pain of his tragedies. At Yuki's voice did he turn around, the wind blowing through their hair.

"Isn't it nice, Kyo?"

At that he turned around. "Damn rat," he muttered. "What do you want?" His deep red eyes glared at him as Yuki smiled. "Well?!"

"I just . . . I wanted to try to ask you something, if you don't yell loud enough to let Miss Honda know we're fighting."

This shocked Kyo. Yuki, asking him something? This was unthinkable. "Ahhh . . ." Kyo blinked and rubbed a hand behind his head. "You did?"

Yuki laughed. "Yes. I know this must come as a shock, but . . . tell me, Kyo. Do you think that maybe instead of fighting over Miss. Honda like this, that maybe we should let her decide?" A soft blink came from him. "I think she will be able to decide. After all, she thinks of us only as friends, right?"

"Well, maybe she can't decide because she's such a ditz." The words were out before Kyo thought. "I mean, she is smart a lot. But she can be clumsy and ditzy. You think that she can choose?"

Yuki looked trouble as a hand held his chin to think. "Miss. Honda is rather clever, I think. You should know, by her thoughtlessness. However, she needs to realise that she needs to make herself happy as well instead of just giving all of herself to others." The wind made Yuki shiver and he held himself to stay warm. "But I don't think she realises that yet."

"When she does, Akito will want her out of the way, should she choose one of us, you know."

At that Yuki's head came up sharply. "If Akito would dare to harm her, that asshole would regret it."

"Yet you run in fear of him, Yuki." It was said in scorn. "You came to Shigure and hid behind him. Coward." Kyo glared at him, whispering the last word. "You really think you can protect Tohru when you're so afraid of him?"

Yuki sighed. "You're not to fond of Akito either, if I recall."

"Shut up!"

Yuki laughed. "I'm not here to fight, Kyo. I'm just asking you to consider Miss. Honda's feelings. To let her decide on which of us she wants, if she wants one at all. And I'm also asking you to consider the consequences. Akito will very much hurt Miss. Honda. And . . ." The other faltered. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Or Miss Honda. You are the likely choice, after all."

Kyo looked at Yuki in shock for a moment before stuttering, "M . . . me?"

A small smile came on Yuki's pale face. "Yes, you. You're better then I am at looking out for her. And she seems to want to try to spend time with you." At this Yuki looked away, muttering, "And you care for her as well. I guess . . . living without Akito really did help you, Kyo."

Kyo walked a little toward Yuki, as if to comfort, but was rather confused by his actions. "What are you saying, Yuki?"

Yuki sighed softly. "I'm saying . . . maybe . . . " He stopped there and shook his head. "Look, she'll end up choosing one of us, there's no doubt about that. So let's do our best to protect her when the time comes from Akito, alright?" With that, Yuki turned his head and walked off, glancing at Kyo once before turning his head.

"Alright," Kyo called. "Yeah, I guess I agree. Damn rat."

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered as he walked over to him again and punched his arm rather hard. "You should have just let me say something sooner."

At that, Kyo laughed. A soft laugh, but a laugh. "Well, how about we say you already did and make Tohru think we were fighting, huh?" Kyo glared at him as he got into a defensive stance. "Cause I'm still going to kick your ass!"

And at that, Yuki grinned evilly. "Well, you're on then. But you'll still fall, just like every other time."


End file.
